


Please, Ty, Please

by keedosneedo



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Hospitals, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keedosneedo/pseuds/keedosneedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets in a car accident, josh is sad, the usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Josh was happy. He was seeing his friends today. He hasn't seen them in FOREVER! Tyler, his fiancé, was out getting food for the party.  
Half an hour after Tyler left, their guests pulled in to the driveway. Pete and Patrick had driven Brendan and Sarah because they lived real close to each other in LA. Josh and Tyler lived in a small house in Columbus.  
Josh ran out to greet his friends right away. They all smiled when they saw him. "Joshua!" Pete yelled as he pulled his friend into a bear hug. "I missed you man." Brendan said, joining in on the hug. Once the huge hug was over, Josh went and greeted Sarah and Patrick, hugging them as well.  
They were about to head in when they saw Tyler's car heading down the street. He was still a while down the road, but they could tell it was him. They waited, watching his car go down the long road. All of a sudden, their focus was not on Tyler.  
A red pickup truck was driving in the opposite way as Typer. The driver was obviously drunk, because his car was swerving back and forth wildly. This worried Josh a lot.  
The car kept driving, Tyler kept driving. It continued until they were 10 feet away from each other. Tyler noticed the crazy driver right before he was about to crash into him. He swerved, but he was too late.  
The car hit Tyler's from the side, sending Tyler's car of the road and upside down.


	2. Get to him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, why not

You could hear screams, crashing, screeches coming from all around. But Josh couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat.  
Josh is rushing over to the wreck as soon as it happens. Sarah had run into the house and was calling the police. Josh, Pete and Brendon are trying desperately to get to Tyler.   
Patrick had gone to the other car to check on that driver. The drunk's car had a crushed front, but other than that it was fine, still usable. Patrick opened up the door and got the guy out. He was completely unharmed, and definitely drunk.  
Tyler, however, was probably seriously injured. His car was completely upside down and crushed. Josh and Pete managed to smash open the window to the driver's side, which somehow wasn't already broken.   
Brendon unbuckled the unresponsive Tyler and tried to pull him out. However, Tyler's foot was stuck in in between the two front seats. The car had been completely scrunched up, and Tyler's foot had got caught in the now tight space.  
"HELP!" Brendon yelled to Josh and Pete, "His foot is stuck!". That snapped Pete and Josh out of their trance. They ran in and both tried to pull him out, but to no avail.   
"We have to work together!" Josh yelled. All three smushed into the small space. Josh and Brendon tried to pull apart the seats while Pete pulled Tyler. Just as car set fire, they got Tyler out.  
Pete fell to the ground from the force of his pulling, Tyler landing on top of him. Pete immediately put Tyler on the ground so that they could see what was wrong with him.   
Josh and Brendon ran over, and Josh dropped to his knees, sobbing. Pete was also crying. "Is... He.... Dead?" Josh said in between sobs. Pete laid his head on Tyler's chest.

Bah-bump Bah-bump

"He has a pulse! He's alive!" Yelled Pete. Josh collapsed on top of Tyler, still crying, but amazingly grateful that his fiancé was still alive.  
Just then Sarah ran over to them. "I called the police and.." She stopped in mid sentence. She screamed and dropped the phone. "His leg!" She yelled, pointing to Tyler's right leg. They hadnt yet looked at the leg that had been stuck in the car. What they saw when they did look down absolutely disgusted them.


	3. Now I just sit in silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas, just a chapter so I cant get to my big plans

Tyler's right leg was a disaster. His ankle was twisted at an unholy angle. It was swollen to 4 times its usual size. His shin was snapped, the bone was sticking out of the skin. His kneecap looked broken, and his knee was also twisted weirdly. His leg was terrible!  
"Are the police coming? He needs immediate medical attention!" Josh said, still sobbing a lot. "Yeah, they should be here any minute." Sarah responded. Just then, Patrick walked over, holding onto the drunk guy's arm. Patrick had the same reaction that Sarah had. Screaming.  
Patrick was probably Tyler's best friend, apart from Josh. They were great friends. They never fought, always happy around each other, and seeing Tyler not in a good mood was new to Patrick. He was sobbing almost as much a Josh was.  
3 minutes of painful and anxious silence later, the police, fire department, and ambulance arrived. The drunk man was taken into police custody, right after getting quickly checked by the paramedics.  
Tyler was put on a stretcher and brought to the hospital. Josh was not allowed to join Tyler in the ambulance. He tried to fight and go with his fiancé, but he gave up finally, knowing that it was best for Tyler.  
Josh, Pete, Patrick, Brendon, and Sarah all piled into Pete's car and drove to the hospital in excruciating silence.


	4. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might hurt me, but irdk

They had been in the hospital for three hours. Three damn hours. They had been patching up Tyler. None of the doctors had been keeping them informed, and Josh was getting nervous.  
He couldn't do this. What if Tyler was seriously injured? What if he had permanent damage? What if he was paralyzed? What if he was... Dead? No, Josh couldn't think about this.  
Luckily, Josh was interrupted from   
his thoughts by a nurse walking into the waiting room. "Mr. Dun?" She said. Josh jumped up and ran over to her. "Yes? Thats me!" he said. He bombarded the nurse with questions, like "Is Tyler okay?" and "Can I see him?".   
The nurse nodded. "You can see him. And I'm sorry to say this, but Tyler is comatose." She said, with much sorrow in her eyes.  
Josh's heart dropped. Tyler. His Tyler. In a coma. A freaking coma.


	5. What's wrong with him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet! Still not that long, but longer.

Josh, Pete, Patrick, Brendon, and Sarah all rushed into Tyler's hospital room. When they got in, everyone broke down. Tyler was always happy, cracking jokes and laughing. Now, he looked so small, innocent, and hopeless in his hospital bed.  
He was hooked up to many, many wires hooked into various places around his body. He had a full leg cast on his right leg. It was elevated by a sling attached to the ceiling.  
Tyler also had an ankle cast on his left leg and an elbow cast on his right arm. His left arm was in a sling, even though that wouldn't do anything right now.  
He had a black eye and a broken nose. He also had bandages wrapped around his head. He looked broken. Just broken. Josh hadn't realized how bad Tyler's injuries really were. I mean, this is ridiculous.   
Josh walked over the the bed and pulled up a stool. He reached for Tyler's hand, careful not to touch any of the wires. He started crying, no not crying, sobbing. His fiancé looked so helpless and broken. Josh just couldn't take it.  
Everyone else gathered around Tyler.  
He looked so small compared to everyone else. Only Josh, Patrick, and Sarah were crying, but Pete and Brendon definitely looked distraught.   
They sat there, quietly, for a few minutes until tge doctor came in. "Hello folks, I'm sorry about Tyler." he said. "Doc, what is wrong with him?" Josh said, tears still streaming down his face.  
"Well, his list of injuries is extensive. But it includes a shattered right ankle, shin and kneecap. Thats probably the worst injury. He also has a fractured left ankle, a broken elbow, a sprained shoulder, a minor concussion, three fractured ribs, and a broken nose." the doctor said.   
Josh could not believe his ears. How had Tyler gotten so hurt? "The worst part about Tyler's injuries is that they wont be able to recover that much until he is no longer comatose." the doctor finished.  
"How long will he take to wake up?" Pete said. "Well, he could wake up soon, like within the next month, or he could never wake up again. The chances are 50/50." The doctor said.  
"What!?!" yelled Josh "He has to wake up! He has to!". "I'm sorry Mr. Dun, but that is Tyler's own battle. If he fights strong, he will wake up. But being in a coma is not just like sleeping. Its painful, with all his injuries. He is struggling." the doctor said. "And visiting hours are almost over, they close at 10:00." the doctor finished. Josh checked his clock, 9:46. He only had 14 more minutes with his injured lover. He wanted more time.  
14 minutes later, it was time to leave. Pete and Brendon basically had to pry Josh off of Tyler. "Look, man, we all want too say too. But its the hospital rules." Brendon said. "Please let me say goodbye at least?" Josh pleaded. "Knock yourself out, Josh." Brendon said as him and Pete let go of him.

"Hey Ty. Im really sorry this happened to you. The doctors are going to try everything they can, alright baby boy? I just want you to know that if you cant win this battle, that is okay. I know you are in a lot of pain, I just want you to be happy. But please fight for me? I really want to see your beautiful big brown eyes again, hear your unique voice, hear your laugh, hear you sing. Please, babe." Josh said. He then got up and headed to the door where his friends were. 

"Fight strong, baby boy" Josh said, and then he left the room with everyone else.


	6. Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from Tyler's point of view. I am running out of ideas, too

Tyler was in pain. Excruciating pain. Everything hurt. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. He doesn't really remember much. He remembers swerving his car, but he cant remember anything after that.  
He woke up, well not really woke up, became aware of his surroundings, when he heard Josh talk. "Hey Ty. Im really sorry this happened to you. The doctors are going to try everything they can, alright baby boy? I just want you to know that if you cant win this battle, that is okay. I know you are in a lot of pain, I just want you to be happy. But please fight for me? I really want to see your beautiful big brown eyes again, hear your unique voice, hear your laugh, hear you sing. Please, babe." Tyler felt Josh holding his hand. He squeezed his Tyler's hand. Tyler tried to squeeze back, but he couldn't. In the middle of Tyler's struggle, Josh let go of his hand.   
No, Tyler thought, don't leave me! Tyler tried to grab for Josh, or yell out to him, but his body didn't seem to be working.  
"Fight strong, baby boy" Josh said, and then he was gone. The moment Josh left him, Tyler had a nightmare.  
Tyler was running, he didn't know from what, but he was running. He was in the middle of a forest. He looked to his right to see something strange. A shark. In the middle of the woods. This distracted Tyler, causing him to trip over a log. He looked behind him and saw what he was running from.  
"Blurryface?" Tyler asked, starting to get scared. Blurryface was Tyler's imaginary friend that he had when he was younger. When he became a teenager, Blurryface became evil. He made Tyler cut himself. He even tried to get Tyler to commit suicide once. Tyler had kicked him out of his mind, though. "But you're not real?!" Tyler yelled.  
"Oh, you better believe I am. I live inside your head, inside your mind." Blurryface said in that creepy voice of his.  
"Why are you hear?" Tyler asked. He was getting more and more scared by the minute.  
"I want Josh!" He said. "He took you away from me, and now he is going to pay!" Blurryface yelled. All of a sudden, Josh appeared. He was emotionless. Tyler tried to run to him, but he found himself unable to move, just like before. Blurryface then took out a handgun.  
"Whats that for, Blurry?" Tyler asked, getting more panicked. "Oh, youll see." Blurry responded.

Blurryface pointed the gun to Josh's head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
